1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible cables handled manually by a human operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In, for example, a health care site, health care professionals, such as doctors or nurses, are required to manually handle cables in some cases. For example, when providing an ultrasonic diagnosis, a health care professional has to manually handle a probe cable when applying a probe to an affected area. When providing endoscopy, a health care professional has to manually handle an endoscopic cable to insert an endoscope into the body. A flexible cable is thus used as a cable that requires manual handling, the flexible cable including an outer sheath made of a highly flexible material such as polyurethane resin, silicone rubber, a compound of styrene-based rubber and polypropylene resin, a compound of styrene-based rubber and polystyrene resin, or plasticized polyvinyl chloride (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H5-205537).